


【殤浪】弦歌斷邪牛肉麵（R-18）

by Kazaru_paraiso



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaru_paraiso/pseuds/Kazaru_paraiso
Summary: 東離客棧菜單的……腦洞（？）
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠, 殤浪
Kudos: 4





	【殤浪】弦歌斷邪牛肉麵（R-18）

桌上的手機傳來細微的震動，些許的干擾令正在試新指甲油的橘髮青年皺起細眉。  
一是青年手指上的事情還忙著，二是若說有會讓個性隨和的浪巫謠不悅的事，那屈指可數的其中之一，大概便是有人在自己的休息時間、打他的私人號碼講公事了吧。  
工作是工作，休閒歸休閒，這是浪巫謠的一貫步調。外頭的風氣他大致明白，但浪巫謠從未想過為了演藝事業放棄自己的人生或隱私，能不要與人扯上非必要的關係就儘量避免。只是浪巫謠雖想獨善其身，這樣避世的作風終究還是有少數幾隻漏網之魚。一般來說，若自己都已經關閉工作用的手機，不想接電話的意思應該是不言自明吧？他是真的想安靜一下了，可是……  
「喂？阿浪？你現在方便講手機嗎？」  
幫忙接起來的雖是殤不患，身為手機主人的浪巫謠心中亦有不悅，卻看在來電顯示是他的義兄兼經紀人聆牙的份上，還是勉為其難地嗯過一聲。  
「那太好了，我剛才一直敲你工作用的那隻你都不接。明天那個弦歌斷邪牛肉麵的廣告啊，你……」聆牙的聲音越來越小，最後遲疑道：「資料……都看熟了嗎？」  
「……」  
看是看了，但浪巫謠淡漠的態度幾乎印證了聆牙的猜想。不過他怎麼可能這麼早死心，仍是再確認了一次。「你還是不想去？」  
答案是肯定的。只是，浪巫謠並不想讓聆牙為難。  
因此，他很難向對方說出拒絕的話。儘管他真的不太想接這個案子……通知來得猝不及防不說，又是卡掉他明天和不患約好出去散心的行程，案主這樣咄咄逼人、給聆牙施加壓力，而且──  
「……無論如何都不要？」  
仍是沉默。  
「啊啊！」無論怎麼問都得不到像樣的回應，瀕臨崩潰的聆牙決定討救兵了。「你不想講，那我可以和殤哥說兩句話嗎？」  
「……我在旁邊。」  
「你怎麼──」  
「我在陪巫謠弄指甲……哎呀不重要。」打斷聆牙的震驚，殤不患平穩的語氣裡卻滿是理所當然。「既然巫謠不想，那不能找個藉口推掉嗎？」  
「有藉口能找的話我也想找啊！問題就是不行啊！」  
「唔……比如說，巫謠被硬塞了個小孩要照顧，差不多就類似強迫中獎地當了人家的爸，新手上路忙不過來，所以無法抽身……」  
聽得出來殤不患擺明就要護著浪巫謠，況且正因無法推掉自己才要如此煩惱，聆牙不悅的低吼直接打斷男人的胡謅：「別以為我不知道，這是你們鄰居家的狀況吧！」  
何況聆牙聽說，身為這個爛藉口的原型、那個浪巫謠他們家的鄰居幾乎呈現放棄育兒的狀態，甚至直接把孩子丟給自己的學生養，這樣最好是能有多忙──  
總之，這個平常與自己稱兄道弟的男人，現在看來竟是沒有打算幫他這個忙了。  
「唉，我像是會強迫阿浪的人嗎！還不是這個案子算是下一檔戲的宣傳，不得不接──」  
浪巫謠不是多貪名求利的性格，對於金錢只覺得夠用就好。且比起收入增減，過多的邀約與奇葩廠商提出的各種需求才是會讓青年困擾的主因。為了浪巫謠這個脾氣，聆牙已經幫浪巫謠推掉了很多案子、也在業界得罪過不少人。雖知道青年不會喜歡，可是他……他確實是走投無路啦！  
或許是扛不住聆牙的苦苦央求，又或是想掛手機了，浪巫謠過了半天，才擠出一句「之後再說」，便俐落地切掉通話。  
儘管是同居人，基本上是家庭煮夫的殤不患對浪巫謠的行程並不是那麼熟悉，因為青年在家時大多都是在休息或專心創作，並不會主動聊起工作上的事。但從剛剛聽到的對話推敲起來，案子不就是明天的事情嗎？照理說來，哪還有什麼之後再說的餘地……  
「……阿浪，其實我沒關係的。」  
正收拾著桌上瓶瓶罐罐浪巫謠僅是對殤不患搖頭，也看不出心情是好是壞，但總之是沒心思繼續試指甲油了。而後浪巫謠又默默繼續著自己手上的事，彷彿什麼也沒發生似的。  
只是殤不患曉得，這是巫謠還在猶豫。  
「唔嗯……」  
和巫謠相處需要多花點耐心。一般來說，青年並不會有太大的情緒起伏……至少外表是如此。那張精緻的臉孔總是淡淡的或面無表情，因此只能自己想辦法揣摩著對方的意思了。  
而由於殤不患一直盯著浪巫謠看，想藉此捕捉到青年臉上細微的情緒波動。孰料也正因如此，本就不習慣被他人視線長時注視著的浪巫謠、被自家情人這樣仔細打量著便更不自在了。  
且彷彿只要他不說話，男人便能這樣一直看下去似的。  
人道是杜鵑不啼待之可矣，反正比起忙碌的巫謠，殤不患認為自己很有時間。  
何況巫謠的臉自己也相當耐看，而浪巫謠──尚不至於會丟著抱持著困惑的男人不管。  
「……」  
終於被對方打敗的浪巫謠只好宣告投降。  
……原來是良心不安的問題啊。  
廠商的態度尚在浪巫謠的忍受範圍內，而雖然覺得很對不起殤不患，但約會要改期也不是完全不行……唯獨浪巫謠自己沒吃過牛，卻還要去接代言、和眾人說牛肉麵多好多好……儘管除了幾個熟人，外頭幾乎沒有粉絲或廠商知道這件事，可明明是自己不曾體驗過的滋味，還要在廣告裡講得頭頭是道，如此作為和欺騙有什麼差別呢？  
在浪巫謠眼中這實屬荒謬，因此他怎樣都無法接受。  
身為在家掌廚多年的人，殤不患是記得浪巫謠的飲食習慣，或多或少有幾樣不吃的東西是人之常情嘛……不過自己粗心的是，他從未去細究其背後的原因。  
聽本人的解釋是，小時候算命先生講過浪巫謠不能吃牛、說吃牛肉會破壞學業運勢之類的，單獨拉拔他長大的母親又特別相信這種事情，所以家裡自然就不給碰了。  
而即便浪巫謠偶爾外食或長大成人後、甚至是都大學畢業了好些年，直到今天為止，也是都對牛肉敬而遠之。  
……沒錯，直到今天。  
要是因為認定沒吃過就去代言是種欺騙而糾結的話，不妨等會晚餐就試試看嘛。殤不患如此提議。  
小時候聽母親的話固然沒有不對，但現在的巫謠是成熟的大人了，有自己的判斷能力。那麼吃或不吃，便該由青年自己做決定了。  
……味道並不壞。  
浪巫謠有吃飯時、尤其是嘴裡有東西時便不說話的堅持，因此殤不患也不多問，光是看浪巫謠願意持續進食的模樣，便是表示他的手藝還算合對方胃口吧。  
從前總顧著母親忌諱而不敢吃牛，實際嚐來確實和豬肉雞肉魚肉那些不大一樣，無論是口感或氣味都是。本來浪巫謠憑外表來猜測，還以為牛肉麵和排骨麵、海鮮麵之類的湯麵料理不會差太多，就只是肉的種類不同罷了。但實際品嚐過後，才發現光是湯頭裡居然就有這麼多層次──油脂與蔥椒蒜薑爆香、浸煮著肉與蔬菜的甘醇、再加上豆瓣醬的些許提味……果然自己不曉得的、從未體會過的事還是太多了。  
而其實就連掌廚的殤不患也不大曉得，自己這樣做是好還是不好。畢竟自己是來到這個國家後才知道牛肉麵這種料理。雖然自己也吃過，仍不敢確定自己這樣臨時起意，憑印象、靈感與冰箱裡現有的食材胡亂拼湊，究竟算不算得上道地的牛肉麵──  
不過也罷。能哄得巫謠開心就好，是否道地……這種無傷大雅的小問題實在是沒那麼要緊。  
見青年吃得嘴角沾著湯汁，殤不患沒有多想，便用食指揩了浪巫謠嘴邊的湯水，接著自己舔掉指腹上的液體。  
真是……被調戲得紅了耳根的浪巫謠正想發作，只是他還在想個合適的說法。縱然麵是吃完了，但請男人不要連在餐桌上都這樣親暱過分，一點湯汁抽張面紙擦掉不就得了……何必這樣讓他羞恥呢。  
然而，當浪巫謠才這麼想的同時，就察覺到這次不只是手指，殤不患整顆頭都湊過來了。這個架勢、豈非是要──  
興許是因為牽掛著自己用餐後尚未潔牙漱口，又或是知道對方親到最後十次裡有七八次都會變成舌吻，每回殤不患的頭湊過來時，心中有所堅持的浪巫謠總是覷準時機迅速撇過頭去，再不然就是乾脆抿起唇不肯張嘴。如此往來五六回後，別說是浪巫謠自己，連殤不患看著都覺得有點累了，於是只好宣告放棄……  
怎麼可能啊。  
如同從牛舌到牛腱、一頭牛從頭至尾都是各有長處的食材，只要烹飪得當，皆會是讓人垂涎三尺的美味。而人，當然也是同樣的道理。  
既然浪巫謠不給自己親嘴，殤不患索性撥開青年垂著的橘紅髮絲，趁其不備地親起青年今日難得休息、一個耳飾都沒掛的潔白耳垂。  
與此同時，男人的氣味也與其身軀一同欺了上來，徐徐吐在耳殼上的鼻息癢得浪巫謠忍不住顫了一下。  
都交往這麼多年了，浪巫謠怎麼可能會不清楚對方現在腦中在打什麼主意。  
那充滿渴欲的目光……果然是飯飽思淫慾。浪巫謠伸手推開熱情的男人，用像是嘆氣般的口吻輕道：「……剛剛才吃完東西。」  
但這並不是拒絕的意思。  
「唔？」  
「我……想洗澡。」  
言下之意，便是讓殤不患先等著、先讓自己的肚子消下去才能去洗澡，洗好澡之後就……咳。  
每項料理的烹調都需要花費時間，與此同時，美味的佳餚亦是值得讓饕客等待的。  
殤不患自然懂得這個道理。  
浴室中，等待多時的男人先是將頭埋入浪巫謠剛沖洗完而濕著的腿間。才剛被分開雙腳，浪巫謠的恥部頓時感到一股暖意、加上殤不患下巴的鬍渣刺著腿間的嫩膚，令發顫的赤裸青年癢得想抗議，卻又不知從何拒絕才是。  
浪巫謠一直都是這樣不擅長拒絕人。  
身材勻稱的青年平常總喜歡穿時下年輕人流行的那種貼合得緊、能勾勒出腿部線條的窄版長褲，而現在，殤不患終於能貼著肉去嗅青年股間僅剩肌色一片的香氣，還接著伸手握住浪巫謠尚未甦醒、乍看平靜的分身。  
這樣放在掌心掂著的手感，似乎真的有點像牛肋條呢──殤不患的腦海裡不僅閃過了這般荒誕的比喻。起了玩心男人輕輕擼動著青年的陽具，甚至不用抬頭看浪巫謠的表情，光用耳朵聽都能察覺青年的緊張與羞澀。  
浪巫謠總是不敢去細看自己與男人結合著、或是自己正被撫慰著的部位。  
一是對自己輕而易舉就被撩撥到勃起硬挺的生理反應感到羞恥，再說，殤不患的嘴被自己撐開，那張端正的面孔上，黸黑的雙眸總是炯炯有神地看著他，還毫無罣礙地幫自己手淫、甚至做出更多他難以招架的……就是已經交往多年，浪巫謠無論經歷幾次仍無法習慣。  
而且他倒是發現，殤不患這個來自異邦的男人，卻已經相當習慣了他的國家、他的生活乃至於他的一切。  
薄軟的皮層被殤不患的嘴唇輕輕往後推開，露出粉紅色的頭部與細小的孔隙。先沿著蕈柱的形狀以舌濡濕後，男人輕車熟路的舌尖似是安撫地戳弄了幾下精孔，接著將浪巫謠的陰莖納入口中。  
儘管殤不患曉得，自己身下從頭到尾都是同一個人，不過是現在的巫謠隨著年紀增長更成熟美麗。但浪巫謠的下半身太過乾淨，這麼多年都未顯老態，尤其是那粉軟而緊閉著的花苞與當年那個徬徨少年幾乎別無二致，這樣實在是充滿了某種……近似於觸碰禁忌的悖德感。  
……沒錯，禁忌。一如他們那天的相遇。  
世俗的眼光姑且不論，浪巫謠家教嚴格，其母更是個拘謹保守的女人，在聽到自家寶貝兒子和一個非法移民、甚至連的身分證件都沒有的男人同居時只差沒有暈倒了。而後經歷了不少風波才像這樣安定下來，那段曾不被認可的、得避人耳目偷偷躲起來談戀愛的日子雖然無法再來一次，在他們倆的人生中，都烙印下了鮮明無比的記憶。  
且從那時候開始，他們似乎越來越熱衷於打破禁忌的瞬間所帶來的那種興奮感了。  
而在浪巫謠的視角裡，殤不患一面熟稔地幫他吹屌，手指也靈活地繞到後頭，撫上那緊閉的淡色皺褶，卻僅此於在穴口徘徊打轉。男人粗厚的指腹蹭得他癢，卻似是沒有要再行深入的意思。  
若要把事情做到底，照著平時的節奏，此刻殤不患的手指應當已經探入他的裡面……且他本以為，殤不患提出要一起洗澡的用意便是要方便行事了。可半靠半坐在浴池邊讓殤不患服務的青年感受得出，今日男人的手法有些不同。乍看好像是要用嘴巴和手給他舒服，卻又巧妙避開了能舔得他最爽的那幾處……  
難耐歸難耐，但是，浪巫謠卻又不好意思出言催促對方的動作，因為這樣似乎顯得自己過於飢渴，臉皮薄的人哪有勇氣……雖說如此，這樣被殤不患懸吊著似的掛在情慾邊陲、不上不下地搖擺著，也不曉得該臨陣抽推還是一頭栽入，這樣的感覺真的不太好受。  
於是，浪巫謠主動從殤不患的口腔裡抽開。縱是有所保留，但已被吮得挺直腰桿的陰莖在進出口腔的過程中，也被殤不患的唾液裹出一層薄而淫靡的晶亮，令總是羞臊的青年更加難以直視。  
「怎麼啦？」  
抬頭看向他的殤不患一開口，明明兩人不算相當靠近、還不到那種可以唇吻相接的距離，浪巫謠卻覺得，自己幾乎已經能嗅到殤不患口中的、那味獨屬於自己的腥氣。  
「好了……」  
細微到幾乎要比水珠滴落在磁磚地板的聲響還要小聲的低喃，青年略帶不滿地埋怨著男人的溫吞。濕潤的綠眸像乞求著解脫似的浮著一層薄薄的水氣，幾乎是已經要熬不住這般折磨了。  
這點浪巫謠倒有所不知了。要想處理好得來不易的肉，最忌諱的便是魯莽行事。  
殤不患永遠都對浪巫謠有著用不完的耐心。  
因此，他只是微笑地將潤滑遞給青年，示意對方無論用或不用、或是想怎樣都可以──說是這樣說，敏銳的美麗青年自然是看出了男人眼中蘊藏的深切渴望。  
既然殤不患想要自己這樣做，浪巫謠也沒興趣去細看自己的手指究竟是如何侵犯他自己的胯間。於是浪巫謠轉過身去倚著浴池，讓殤不患將自己的股間風景一覽無遺。  
好在低垂著的滿面恥紅被髮絲掩了大半，浪巫謠緩而確實地將帶著潤滑的手指納入後頭的入口，感受著那本緊閉著的肉褶被第一個指節微微撐開，是有些許的異物感，卻不至於太過陌生或不適……指腹一面攪弄著自己的甬道肉，青年有些不舒服地細聲嚶嚀著，連帶著其自我擴張的手法也逐漸慢了下來。  
殤不患眼見著那迷人至極的深粉肉洞，在青年自己的悉心照料下，亦逐漸退去緊閉的矜持，慢慢被拓開成含苞待放的一朵雛菊。其好似討要著更多疼愛、卻不得其主憐惜的模樣，這樣的姿態實在是讓人不禁興起狠狠蹂躪的獸慾。  
如同巫謠本人一樣。青年無論何時何地，都美麗得讓人不禁想馬上將其撲倒並一親芳澤。浪巫謠是歌手、是藝人，總有非拋頭露面不可的場合。但無論外頭的歌迷或粉絲如何喜歡巫謠的音樂或本人，終究只能隔著螢幕或層層防護，都不能如此零距離的看著青年這最隱私的絕景、亦幾乎無法親自觸碰他們的偶像，這樣獨享的快樂讓殤不患有了些許的優越感。而現在，被所有人當成樂壇清流、在這時代難得不以色事人的偶像，正忍耐著羞恥在自己眼前擴張……哪怕知道浪巫謠其實是沒安好心，這不叫勾引什麼才是勾引──但就讓巫謠有機會扳回一城也行吧。  
這誘人的景色確實讓殤不患有些口乾舌燥。他一手扣住浪巫謠因動作帶來的搔癢而止不住輕輕晃動著的腰身，另一手則伸出食指，濡濕之後，偕著青年的指頭一併插入那正需要物件幫助擴張的穴口，想與浪巫謠一起……  
可是青年的手在殤不患的指頭進來後才沒攪動兩下，登時就僵住了。  
「巫謠……」  
本安份地置在腰上的大手輕蹭過浪巫謠怕癢的腰窩，又往下揉過對方因姿勢而不得不聳起、顯得似乎是在刻意誘惑人的白皙肉臀。「怎麼了？」  
還能是什麼呢……縱然知道殤不患會主動摸自己，多半是也有點把持不住心中的那匹蟄伏許久的猛獸，可是浪巫謠並沒有料到，渴望已久的撫觸對現在的自己來說，比起滿足，殤不患的手法還是搔癢大過實用，撓得他幾乎要抓狂──  
比起這些前戲，殤不患的東西才是主菜……浪巫謠無法用嘴巴講出自己太過羞恥的需要，只能紅著耳根再轉回來，以那長期練習各種樂器磨出的薄繭指頭們圈住男人早就意氣風發的陰莖，自根處捋到龜頭、沿著筋脈浮起的柱身，富有節奏地的套弄起來。  
浪巫謠不太懂為何他與不患要這樣，既是相互撫慰也是折磨，或許是雙方皆有的不服輸的心態在作祟吧。  
一面給男人手淫，青年像隻未斷奶的幼貓，細咬著殤不患的肩膀和鎖骨，好似在啃他的肉一樣。而彼此因情動而起伏的胸膛亦緊貼著，不曉得是洗浴過後尚未擦乾的洗澡水還是新沁出汗珠，溼答答地澤發出不少淫靡的水聲。  
「床？還是這裡？」  
「唔……」  
雖然浪巫謠是那種幾乎不太講究要在何處、或具體要如何辦事才有情趣之類的細節，是只要身體給男人撫慰舒服就可以的類型。而把眼下光溜溜的巫謠像煮麵一樣扔進浴池裡再享用也是種視覺刺激，那畫面光是用想像的都讓人覺得有趣，而且做完後要清理也方便。可是以浪巫謠的角度來思考，多少還是床比較舒服吧……如此揣想的殤不患正想著，要不要和巫謠說還是在床上做比較好時，分神了的殤不患頓時就被浪巫謠按倒在地。  
「巫謠，你……」  
不是才剛洗過澡嗎？怎麼還要擠出這些──殤不患困惑著、見浪巫謠將手上的沐浴乳抹在胸前與臀部，然後又貼上自己的身體。彼此的肌膚蹭著蹭著，沐浴乳亦隨之起泡，濕濕滑滑的胸腹就像鰻魚似的在自己身上擺弄。  
而下體就更不妙了，殤不患早就像炮筒似直挺的陽具被浪巫謠的股溝夾得幾乎要失控，可是本來應該覺得爽快的男人、貼著浴室磁磚的背脊卻掠過一絲涼意──  
「巫謠，你從哪裡……學來這些？」  
殤不患的腦中頓時閃過一個可能性。雖然自己已經很小心了，可是應該……不至於吧？  
聽到這話，浪巫謠並未回答這個讓人難以啟齒的問題，僅是終於放過殤不患幾乎要忍到爆炸的情慾，扶著那幾乎要憋成紅紫色的猙獰兇器，一寸一寸地將那巨物自頭部吞吃入腹。  
「啊……」  
自龜頭到莖柱，被嫩肉包覆著的觸感確實很好，比泡在浴池水裡的觸感還要緊緻、又不失溫暖，實在是讓人流連忘返。  
而浪巫謠雖是難得在上面掌握主控權一次，動作仍顯得有些拘謹保守。加上眼下環境遠比平常做的時候還要濕滑，導致他身上的橙髮青年不敢完全放開動作。也有可能是不想殤不患太早交代，比起大幅度的上下抬腰騎乘，青年更偏好的是左右前後挪移著身體來動。  
扶著男人的腹肌，浪巫謠充滿彈性的嫩肉緊裹著、蹭磨著肉棒，儘管他已經很努力收絞，想儘可能地取悅體內的物事，卻仍藉著腸肉隱隱感受到，殤不患興奮著的陽物正惴惴不安地躁動，挺脹著的莖幹更是明示著想要更多的刺激。  
沒有特別轉開蓮蓬頭沖洗時，除卻水聲的浴室是相當安靜的。  
在這不怎麼寬敞的空間中，每一下臀瓣與肉囊的拍合、肉棒攪動時將體液和潤滑一併自穴口擠出的水聲都能盡收耳底。  
殤不患被浪巫謠慢條斯理的動作搞得不上不下，但難得巫謠願意在上面搖，總也不好拂了他的興致──殤不患這是憋得難受，於是他靈光一閃，又忽然圈握住浪巫謠同樣挺翹在前的陰莖，半逼供似的以指腹摳壓著馬眼，對正在他身上努力的青年再問了一次：  
「巫謠，你還沒回答我呢……你是從哪裡……學會這些？」  
若之前有經驗那倒還說得通，但殤不患是浪巫謠的第一個、同時應該也是最後一個男朋友，和對方同居了這麼多年，殤不患可不記得他有教過浪巫謠像剛才那樣的……雖然殤不患喜歡得很，可是巫謠又不像是會對這些有興趣的人，也不大可能是自己研究成果吧。  
而倘若迴盪在浴室中的呻吟與叫床算是回答的話，那浪巫謠的回覆……應該也能說是差強人意才是。  
一改先前的溫吞，殤不患雖未阻止浪巫謠繼續在他身上扭臀取樂的行徑，可那雙黑眸裡的欲色卻危險了起來。  
殤不患按著青年的腰，開始越來越過分地抬腰頂撞，讓彼此交合的部位是越來越狼藉。而男人的姆指壓得浪巫謠前端都汩出清液了，卻沒有打算要鬆手讓浪巫謠釋放的意思。  
「不、不患……唔……先……」  
被殤不患幹得連話也說不完整，接連被頂撞到他特別有感的地方，現在完全耽溺在性欲裡頭的浪巫謠是真的很想釋放，才無暇思考那些事呢，有什麼話也該之後再說──  
彼此間的默契使得殤不患瞬間從那幾乎要被情慾逼出眼淚的綠眸裡讀出浪巫謠的意思，加上其實他也只是問好玩的，沒有真心要為難對方的意思，於是他便鬆手先讓青年釋放出來，亦順便交代在那溫暖的肉腔裡。  
過了許久，待兩人份的喘息聲逐漸平復，殤不患被趴在他身上休息的青年的重量壓得覺得胸口有些悶，正想將人抱起來，卻聽見那慣於歌唱的好聽嗓子，幽幽道出令殤不患跌破眼鏡、又有點不好意思的回應。  
「在你的平板裡、看到的……」  
說是殤不患的平板，實際上那本是浪巫謠的所有物，畢竟男人是身無分文地流浪到這個國家。兩人同居後，浪巫謠平常要出門工作，家裡沒有訂第四臺的習慣，但又怕殤不患在家一個人閒到發慌，於是才給了對方……  
總而言之，察覺到自己某些方面的喜好被情人一覽無遺的殤不患頓時覺得如坐針氈，而且看就算了、自己還傻傻地追問巫謠為何會知道他的癖好，實在是蠢得可以……本想乾笑兩聲將彼此間的尷尬空氣搪塞過去，可殤不患才剛勉強自己撐起苦笑，便察覺到自己的嘴角被什麼濕潤的東西給沾了一下。  
那是巫謠的嘴唇，貌似是殤不患的窘態讓青年心情好的禮物。  
無論發生了什麼事，總是有這個男人為自己排憂解難。  
橘髮青年從殤不患的胸腹上起身，毫不掩飾沿著腿部曲線蜿蜒流下的濁液，對殤不患嫣然一笑道，說了句謝謝。  
跟著起身的殤不患有些摸不著頭緒。「謝什麼？」  
「要是聆牙再打來，你和他說……」  
拿起蓮蓬頭，已經決定再去把身上的腥羶洗掉就去睡覺的浪巫謠向殤不患笑道：「明天我去，讓他別擔心。」


End file.
